I always knew
by LadyScarlettO'Hara
Summary: Deidcated to DCOKE! She always knew he was the one, she just had to fight for him. SS/OC


Disclaimer: JKR owns anything you recognize.

A/N: I was formerly known as Puppylove 777.

I always Knew

"Severus, you know I love you. Don't try and change my mind. I've always loved you and I refuse to watch you waste away because you refuse to let me love you!" Susanna was on her knees, her blue eyes burning into his black ones, her auburn hair tumbling her shoulders. His own angel sent from heaven. He was captivated by her beauty.

"Susanna, I love you, but I can't let you throw yourself away like this! You deserve to be with someone young, handsome," his voice broke, "someone whole."

She looked up at him, knowing he believed what he was saying and thinking he was the most amazing man she had ever met. "Severus," tears poured down her face, "You make me whole. I love you! And all I want in life is you."

"You're twenty years old; you don't know what you want." He was hiding behind the façade he used with students, the cold, unfeeling, greasy git they all believed him to be.

"Yes I do!" And she kissed him with all the love she held in her heart, praying that God would make him see. "When you grow up in Texas, you learn to know exactly what you want and go after it with all you have. And I want you! I want to wake up to your face every day, go for long rides in the mountains, see you in flannel and boots in the winter, watch you teach our children to ride and brew potions, teach our sons to rope while I teach our daughter to barrel race, I wanna bring you sweet tea after a long day on the ranch and fall asleep in your arms." She met his eyes again, "You will never change my mind. I love you you big dunderhead!"

And his walls tumbled down. "I love you Susanna Snape and I want to make your dreams come true. I promised you that in the church on our wedding day, and now I am going to make good on that promise. You are the love of my life and I am never going to leave you again." He captured her lips in a kiss that reflected his own passion, and then they stood up and made their way to the great hall.

After a long dinner at which everyone wanted to congratulate the couple on finding their way back to the other, they returned to their chambers in the dungeons, where Susanna's things had already been brought back.

She thought back to the day she returned from a meeting to find her bags packed and Severus there, telling her to take her belongings and leave. But when he sent the divorce papers to her London flat, she refused to sign them. She flew to Hogwarts, determined to remind him that she had pledged forever. He had needed the time and space to fight his demons, but she wasn't gone for good.

Tonight he would finally know what she had wanted to tell him so badly that day two months ago, the reason she had left for the doctor's office without a word and why she had resigned her position at Hogwarts as a counselor.

"Severus, I have to tell you something."

"Yes?" he quirked a brow at her and grinned. "I thought you made it clear you weren't leaving, so I figure you can sit down and take off those robes. "

She slowly removed her heels, then slipped off her blue robes, revealing a tight muggle t-shirt and jeans. His eyes swept over her body, coming to rest on her abdomen, where the shirt clung to a gentle swell.

"We'll have a daughter in four months Sev."

He rushed to where she stood and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you so much Susanna! God I can't believe this!" He twirled her around and then quoted his new favorite muggle film, _Facing the Giants_, "oh God, I'm overwhelmed!"

They laughed and went to bed, talking for hours before actually succumbing to sleep.

4 months later

"Look at her love, she looks just like you," Severus breathed as he held his tiny daughter in his arms. Susanna laughed and peered at the baby. "She has your eyes, I can tell."

They kissed and Susanna drifted off, knowing Severus would handle everything. She always knew he was the right man for her and now she had him, forever.

A/N:

This is dedicated to D-Coke, my best friend at GHP. I hope it made you smile like your song made me smile! I love ya girly.

Please review! And for those of you following my other story, I haven't given up on it, I just needed a break to figure out where it is going. Please read my other fics and leave a review!


End file.
